Operation: FIREFLY
by Jace-n-Claryfan100
Summary: The sequel to Operation: L.O.V.E. Kuki and Wally are now married and now having...problems with each other because of another girl. What will they do? KukiXWally & WallyX? Not being continued right now.
1. Prologue

At times like these I really wonder was it the right choice to get married at my age? I mean my parents waited for five years before getting married and they haven't talked to each other in about 2 months now. Kuki and I have been alright I guess you could say. But Hotaru....she hasn't returned...I keep wondering where she is...but...I guess I'll never see her beautiful smile again....

(Normal POV)

A single water droplet fell on his journal paper and he looked up and saw the dark heavy clouds. (Wally POV)

I guess they feel the same as I do? Sad...anger...

(Hotaru POV)

I woke up in a dark room, I was now an experiment for this guy...his name wasn't Mr. Zetes his name was Mr. Petacul...he..he was our social studies teacher and now he has trapped me and little Jaden in this globe until someone saves us...

And now it hit 3:35 AM Mr. Petacul would begin his experiment on me like always at this time.

(Wally POV)

I rolled over in my bed and looked at Kuki. emKuki I could never leave you/em. I got up and went to the living room I looked at the clock it read: 3:35 AM. Everyday I woke up at that time for some strange odd reason, sweating and with a pounding headache it doesn't go away until 4:30 AM.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Operation: F.I.R.E.F.L.Y.

Chapter One:

I yawned and rolled over to find the white sheets, no body beside me either. I looked up at the window and saw the sun shining in. I rubbed my green eyes and sat up slowly. I smelled eggs and bacon. I got up out of the bed and began to walk down the stairs. I looked in the kitchen to find Kuki by the stove cooking. I yawned again, went up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder yawning. She looked up at me and smiled "Good morning Wally." I smiled at her and got a cup of Orange Juice.

We finished eating and I washed the plates up while she went into the living room to go type up her report for High School Graduation. That's right we're graduating soon, in fact that's in two weeks. I wiped my hands off with a towel and set it down. I walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom. The cold floor met my warm feet, I shivered, it was colder in here then normally. I turned the shower on and stripped away my clothing. I stepped in and remembered the very last thing Hotaru had told me in my dream last night:

_"Wally!" She shouted. I turned around and saw her, her face was streaming with tears. I ran to her and asked "What's wrong Hotaru?" "Help me." Her voice sounded distorted. "What? How?" I shouted at her. I heard something but I couldn't make it out. I looked at her again and saw her body was just radiating green all over. I reached my hand out trying to reach to her, but she disappeared._

I dried myself off and got dressed. I really wish I knew where she was, she was trying to reach me but I couldn't make out what she kept saying every time my dream got to that point. I walked into the living room and saw Kuki going through our mail. She was reading something. "Kuki what are you reading?" I asked. "Wally, who have you been mailing to?" She asked me. I took the letter out of her hands and saw:

_Dear Wally,_

_It is I, Mr. Petacul. I have your precious Hotaru. I can solve your problems about your headaches. Just come to the address on the envelope. And when you do come, come alone. Don't even let anyone know where you're going. If you do I'll be forced to kill Hotaru who only now has 8 months to live. Now you must mail me back if u do come. I'm expecting you, so is Hotaru. Here she wants to tell you something:_

_Wally, it's me Hotaru. Please come save me, I've been trying to reach you through my dreams. _

_P.S. It's me Mr. Petacul. Also you may bring on friend, only from your group, KND group that is. How did I know? I knew the Toilenator very well._

I stared at the letter for a while then took the envelope from Kuki. I put the letter back in the envelope and ran upstairs. I put the letter down and began to write back quickly.

(? POV)

Heh, well I guess it's time for me to go rescue her. I stared at the white house and entered it slowly. I knew this guy too well. I looked around and that's when I saw her. She was lying down on a bed. I lifted her up, she looked so much like our mother explained to us. I turned around and saw Mr. Petacul. I put Hotaru on my back and began to run. Mr. Petacul ran after me, I held my hand out and that's when the wild power took its action, it shout out at him and it threw him off his balance. I ran and ran until I found the door. I unlocked it and we were thrown out with a huge blow. I held her close and ran off into the woods.

(Wally POV)

When I awoke the next morning I saw Kuki beside me, still asleep. I got up quietly and walked to the kitchen to be greeted by some strange boy, he had long black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He looked like Hotaru almost. Then I looked at him again and saw someone in his arms. I looked closer and saw Hotaru. "Who are you?" I asked. He just shrugged and put Hotaru on a chair. But before he left I grabbed his arm and asked "Who are you? And how did you bring Hotaru here?" He just laughed. Who was this kid?

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long the 24th snuck up on me!**


	3. Chapter 2: Too much Arguing

The boy explained everything to me. He was Hotaru's brother. He had saved her. But as the days passed by...let's just say Kuki and Hotaru didn't get along too well...I heard everything...I mean I had to put them in the same room for now...but that was a big mistake...I held my ears as they argued louder and louder.

(Normal POV; Song: What is this Feeling? - Wicked)

Hotaru and Kuki began to write...

(Kuki Speaking:)

_**Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle...**_

(Hotaru Speaking:)

**My dear father...**

(Both Singing)

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

(Hotaru)

**But of course I'll care for Nessa.**

(Kuki)

_**But of course, I'll rise above it**_.

(Both)

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is..._

(Kuki)

_**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...**_

(Hotaru)

**Blonde.**

(Kuki)

_**What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?**_

(Hotaru)

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

(Kuki)

**_My pulse is rushing._**

(Hotaru)

**My head is reeling**

(Kuki)

_**My face is flushing.**_

(Both)

_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..._

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

(Kuki)

**_For your face,_**

(Hotaru)

**your voice,**

(Kuki)

**_your clothing!_**

(Both)

_Let's just say- I loath it all! Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loahing, loathing you my whole life long._

(KND: Nigel, Hoagie and Abby & other knd memembers except Wally)

_Dear Kuki, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Kuki, you're a martyr!_

(Kuki)

**_Well, these things are sent to try us..._**

(KND: Nigel, Hoagie and Abby & other knd members except Wally )

_Poor Kuki, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

(KND members excpet Wally continue while Kuke and Hotaru sing the following)

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!_

(Hotaru)

**BOO!**

(Kuki)

**_AAA!_**

The two girls stuck tongues at eachother and rolled their eyes.

(Wally POV)

"Girls who wants to go out for a while?" I asked. They both looked at me then looked at eachother "Not if she's going!" I sighed and rolled my own eyes. I knew I shouldn't have gotten married but the good thing was...it was just set up by the KND members so it wasn't a real wedding...phew. I took my ring off and laid it on the table, "Kuki don't count on being married for real until you two can get along." She stared at me and yelled "But you made me her 'roommate!' Why? You know we hate eachother!"

* * *

**Well I listened to this song a couple times and well I thought hmmmm...sounds like Kuki and Hotaru arguing doesn't it. And when Hotaru said: "Blonde!" She meant that Kuki has a blonde personality. Well a stereotype blonde personality. But just listen to the song it's hillarious. And really really good! But what do you think so far? I told you I would update soon. Ur lucky this struck me by surprise~! And if you want me to I could make a video on this. Just using pictures and things lol**


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Fight

I stared at Kuki as she argued, "Listen, maybe it'd be best if you two would get together or something, you know, like go to the mall or something?" The two girls looked at each other, "Nope not happening!" Kuki growled. That's when Hotaru brought out one of her green orbs and chucked it at Kuki, "You better shut your fucking mouth blondie!" Kuki gasped and dodged it, "What did you just say?" I growled, "Hotaru stop it!" I looked over and suddenly Kuki had out her rainbow monkey gun. She started to shoot it at Hotaru. My eyes widened, "Damn it!"

I watched the fight and suddenly Hotaru threw another orb at her, Kuki got hit by it and she growled as she turned a bright lime-green. Kuki then growled and her hand glowed pink, she threw it at Hotaru and she was pink now too. Hotaru jumped on Kuki with a tackle and started to punch her. Kuki then reached her hands up on Hotaru's sides and squeezed them hard with her pink hands. Hotaru jumped back and hit the wall, I stood up and yelled "Stop it both of you!"

Hotaru ran over and picked Kuki up by the collar of her shirt, "You evil human being!" She slammed Kuki against the wall and then threw her on the floor, hard. Kuki grabbed Hotaru's hand and swung her down and sat on her back, "You are a bitch!" Hotaru growled and started to choke Kuki then, Kuki did the same while gasping for air "If you let go I'll let go!" Hotaru then counted breathlessly, "Fine, 3, 2, 1!" They both let go quickly.

Kuki jumped up and kicked Hotaru in the gut, but Hotaru caught her ankle and twisted her around, "Ha ha! I took martial arts!" Kuki then took her other leg and swung it at Hotaru's neck. Hotaru fell and then both of her hands glowed green. She threw the balls of energy at her. Kuki threw two also and grew angrier. They both ducked down quickly and the orbs destroyed the living room.

I growled, "You two better get a hold of yourselves! Right now I don't want to be with any of you!" The girls' skin began to go back and they both gasped, "We're sorry." Hotaru stood up and wiped her arms off and held her hand out, "Truce?" I watched Kuki take her hand and I smiled as they shook hands. "Will you two now clean this house up?" They both looked at me, "Fine we will." With that they both began to clean up quickly.

* * *

**Sorry it's long...but I had to put another chapter up, cuz I've been on writers block pretty bad, if u have any suggestions let me know plz! U may help me big time**


	5. Chapter 4: Wally in Jail

I stared at the two girls as they both smiled at each other. I sighed and wondered, 'What are they thinking now?' I watched Hotaru smile and she handed Kuki a sheet of paper and said "You know that we could sing this at Wally's nineteenth birthday party right?" Kuki smiled and nodded, "Well…I have no idea what these lyrics mean…they're in Japanese." I pondered at what the song was.

(Hotaru's POV)

I watched Wally leave and I smiled at Kuki, "The songs name is Harmonia, it was something off of this anime I used to watch all the time, it was an ending to Naruto." Kuki smiled, "Okay, well then… you better teach me this song and how to pronounce these words." I nodded, "Don't worry, It should take us a couple weeks or more I believe for you to learn it. I already know most of it. I'll sing the melody okay, and you can sing the alto part." Kuki nodded, "That's fine."

(Wally POV)

I stared at the arcade building and entered. Maybe I'd find something here to do. I walked inside and heard the song: Nightmare by: Avenged Sevenfold (A7X) play. I smiled at the thought and started to play some Zombie game.

I guess time went by super fast cause I started playing at 4:30 and now it was about 8:00 closing time. I got kicked out but oh well. I looked over and saw Chad and just shrugged. Picking up a beer can that was unopened I took a sip of it, I couldn't help it…yearning the taste of liquor was squelching inside of my stomach. I chugged it down and just wanted another one. I then went into a store that wasn't open and started to take a package of beer out. I started to chug them down. All I remember is finishing off my fifth can or maybe it was my sixth but I remember two men pinning me down and something cold being clamped on my wrists, behind my back.

(Kuki POV)

Staring at my lover in a prison cell was horrifying. I sighed and watched him blubbering something. I looked beside me at Hotaru, her eyes begin to tear up. I looked at Wally and sighed as the song: Nightmare by: A7X went through my mind. "It's your fucking nightmare." I murmured. Hotaru looked at me and asked, "What did you say?" I looked away, "Nothing, we'll come break him out tomorrow okay." She nodded at my idea and we both began to walk out.

(Wally POV)

Kuki. Hotaru. They're leaving me! I growled and rammed myself up against the cell and yelled while slurring, "Come back! Don't-Don't leave me!" I then let out a loud scream of rage as I saw them round the corner. I was so angry and I slammed myself against the wall. Slamming myself against the wall again and then I started to scratch at the wall, 'They're leaving me with the hunters!' I shrieked to myself. I knew it! They were planning this the whole time!

(Hotaru POV)

I sighed and looked at Kuki, "Did you hear him?" Kuki nodded, "I know…we'll tell him the story whenever we can bail him out." I nodded back, "Hopefully." I stared at my cup of herbal tea, waiting…as though waiting for something to eat my heart out. I felt something poking my shoulder and I looked over, "Hm? What is it?" She smiled at me, "Listen, why don't you and I go to an Avenged Sevenfold concert tonight? I have two tickets." I smiled, "Sure! I love them!"

We were now at the concert and well…Who knew Kuki knew how to have a great time.

* * *

**R&R anyway...uh...it's been a while huh? ^^; Well..uh I'm getting inspired somewhat, if you guys have any ideas let me know. Thanks for coming this far with my stories**


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Out

(Kuki POV)

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping. I sat up and yawned while rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed and fixed it. Hotaru, she was in her bedroom too, We had went to an Avenged Sevenfold concert last night, didn't get home till about 1:00 a.m. I yawned again, opening my wardrobe, pulling out my green short dress, black leggings and black leather boots. I brushed my hair in front of my wardrobes mirror and slipped a green barrette in my bangs.

(Hotaru POV)

I was already up singing to Freak the Freak Out by: Victoria Justice. I was dressed in my plaid sleeveless belly jacket that was green, a black shirt with dark black skinny jeans. My shoes were high top black converse. I looked over as my song had ended, my set of drums were in the corner along with my electric guitar and my microphone, customized. I turned around and saw Kuki, "Oh what is it?"

(Wally POV)

My head hurts…I threw up in the toilet stool that I was next too. It was disgusting enough but my head was just pounding and I felt horrible. I opened my eyes again to see a TV playing, my cellmates were watching, well listening to MTV's music video's they were listening to…I think…Sweet Sacrifice sung by: Evanescence. She's pretty good. Oh oops off subject. I stood up slowly and felt weak.

(Kuki POV)

"Yeah, tonight you and I will sneak into jail and get him out." I said. Hotaru sighed, "Why not just get Teens Next Door to help us? There's no way I-We can do this alone." I nodded, "Good idea."

LATER THAT NIGHT

We all were ready, on the rooftop. Hotaru and I were in dark clothing. One of the Teens waited and then signaled us. Hotaru and I jumped inside the building and blended in. Hotaru was the bait; she walked over to the man and asked, "Hi Im here to post up a search party for my niece." I then went under the next in the front where Hotaru's legs were and I snuck into the cell rooms.

I walked down the hallways as the cellmates in different cells were yelling and throwing punches each other.

(Wally POV)

I laid my head against the brick, cold wall and sighed, hopefully I get out of here. I coughed up a bit and looked up, "Hm?" I stood up and looked through the window of the cell. I kept hearing more and more yelling. I then saw a pair of familiar eyes, beautiful dark purple eyes, "Kuki." I breathed as my heart skipped multiple beats.

The door opened up and Kuki just walked away from me as the Teens dragged me out of Jail through the roof.

(Kuki POV)

I stared at Wally sternly as they took him up, I jumped upward.

(Hotaru POV)

I kept talking to the officer, that's when my phone rang, "Hello? Oh great you found her!" She smiled, "Thanks officer." I walked off and went out whispering, "Perfect." I walked outside and got inside the '96 Mustang.

(Wally POV)

I realized something…

* * *

**Okay finally its been a while...but probably Im going to make a little Christmas story for them, but it'll be in a different story. So it'll be most likely titled: F.I.R.E.. Christmas, I need some ideas ppl help me for this story plz~ :) XxXIchigoUchihaXxX**


	7. Help

I've been extremely busy! So if you have any good ideas for FIREFLY please let me know I'm having a hard time writing this story ^^;

Thxs


	8. Chapter 6: The Story of Us

**Sorry, I've had this typed up but I forgot to upload this. But this will soon be ending :)**

* * *

(Wally POV)

The thing I had realized was that…Hotaru and Kuki had gotten along tonight, just to save me. I've really been like a douche bag. But…I hope that Hotaru and Kuki will forgive me.

The teens put me in the back of a car and Kuki and Hotaru got in the front. Hotaru was in the front of the wheel and started to car. I felt my headache get worse. Note to self: Never drink more than two beers ever.

(Hotaru POV)

I was so disappointed in him; he really doesn't understand does he? He was lucky that we came to his 'rescue'. God, I sound like a total bitch but, wouldn't you be disappointed if your boyfriend or best friend or even girlfriend had gotten drunk and was sent to jail? I bet Kuki felt the same way.

I started to drive off while Kuki changed the radio station and the song: Haunted by: Evanescence. I smirked a bit but kept driving passed bars and other stores.

(Kuki POV)

I looked behind me at my sweet, loving boyfriend. I sighed and turned back around and turned the heat up in the car while I fixed my seatbelt. Something just wasn't right; I was getting along with Hotaru with this rescue, but just knowing this was disappointing, I still hated her. I rubbed my clammy hands together in my lap, silently.

I looked over outside and laid my head against the window as the song had switched to Hello by: Evanescence. I shut my dark purple eyes and tried to put the pieces together again about this evening. Things just didn't add up at all. Maybe we- as in Hotaru and I have made him depressed? Maybe…it's time for Hotaru or me to leave? I think it should be…Hotaru. I don't mean to sound selfish but…just never mind. I sighed with a small huff.

(Hotaru POV)

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and turned the ignition off. I watched Kuki get out and open Wally's door. I sat there listening to the song, depression set in. I guess…I should just leave; I'm just ruining everything anyway. Wally doesn't need me. I looked at Kuki with my green eyes then looked back at the wheel, "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to pack up and move back with my step sister and step brother."

I just got out of the car and helped her take Wally inside. I'm pretty sure my decision is correct, but I don't know how Wally will take it…probably not lightly.

The Next Morning

(Wally POV)

I was downstairs drinking coffee and eating a cinnamon roll. My headache was gone for now, but I heard about Hotaru leaving. I don't want her to leave. I still haven't figured out who I really love more…I mean they both really look alike…Hotaru and Kuki have black hair, they're Japanese, they both favor green and black combinations, and they both love something to do with Rainbow Monkeys/Rainbow Kitties.

I shrugged and slumped in my chair as Hotaru walked downstairs in a tight, leather trench coat. She looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Wally. I have to leave, there's…there's no way that you and Kuki can live with me here." I growled lowly and I quickly stood up, "Just…please. Don't get hurt. I don't want…you to get hurt out there like you have in the past." She slipped her black gloved hands in her trench coats pockets while turning away, "This is goodbye. For forever Wally." I reached for her shoulder but Kuki walked in. But before Kuki did Hoagie walked in and said, "Guys, Fanny needs you three stat!" I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" Hoagie looked at me, "It's about…Nigel. He's in trouble!"

We were now sitting at the table after Fanny told us that Nigel had been kidnapped by some adults, but we knew who they were, Cree and Chad. Which pissed me off, while sitting there I thought about Hotaru leaving again and I sighed.

(Hotaru POV)

I looked at Wally and remember when we met, how wrong he had been about my attitude. I only acted like that because…he acted that way and well…I just thought it'd work. But…now I just felt like crying more about leaving Wally…but…Kuki just belongs to him. I thought for a while and the song: The Story of Us by: Taylor Swift popped in my head.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones.  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
Too many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

[Chorus:]  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
You're doing your best to avoid me.  
I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

[Chorus:]  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like the careless,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

[Chorus:]  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end. (song is over)

Standing here…I just sighed and walked away, disappearing in the dark shadows of the fog.

* * *

**Well here's the end of Chapter 6, not the story but the chapter is over for now...hmm soo Hotaru's leaving :P**


	9. HIATUS

I think I'm gonna have to end this for now

i'm sorry, it's just not getting anywhere, if I have to, I might just rewrite the whole thing

with love,

bri


End file.
